Field of the Invention
The present application relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to a medical device and method for treating the spine.
Description of the Related Art
The human spine is a flexible weight bearing column formed from a plurality of bones called vertebrae. There are thirty-three vertebrae, which can be grouped into one of five regions (cervical, thoracic, lumbar, sacral, and coccygeal). Moving down the spine, there are generally seven cervical vertebrae, twelve thoracic vertebrae, five lumbar vertebrae, five sacral vertebrae, and four coccygeal vertebrae. The vertebrae of the cervical, thoracic, and lumbar regions of the spine are typically separate throughout the life of an individual. In contrast, the vertebra of the sacral and coccygeal regions in an adult are fused to form two bones, the five sacral vertebrae which form the sacrum and the four coccygeal vertebrae which form the coccyx.
In general, each vertebra contains an anterior, solid segment or body and a posterior segment or arch. The arch is generally formed of two pedicles and two laminae, supporting seven processes—four articular, two transverse, and one spinous. There are exceptions to these general characteristics of a vertebra. For example, the first cervical vertebra (atlas vertebra) has neither a body nor spinous process. In addition, the second cervical vertebra (axis vertebra) has an odontoid process, which is a strong, prominent process, shaped like a tooth, rising perpendicularly from the upper surface of the body of the axis vertebra. Further details regarding the construction of the spine may be found in such common references as Gray's Anatomy, Crown Publishers, Inc., 1977, pp. 33-54, which is herein incorporated by reference.
The human vertebrae and associated connective elements are subjected to a variety of diseases and conditions which cause pain and disability. Among these diseases and conditions are spondylosis, spondylolisthesis, vertebral instability, spinal stenosis and degenerated, herniated, or degenerated and herniated intervertebral discs. Additionally, the vertebrae and associated connective elements are subject to injuries, including fractures and torn ligaments and surgical manipulations, including laminectomies.
The pain and disability related to the diseases and conditions often result from the displacement of all or part of a vertebra from the remainder of the vertebral column. Over the past two decades, a variety of methods have been, developed to restore the displaced vertebra to their normal position and to fix them within the vertebral, column. Spinal fusion is one such method. In spinal fusion, one or more of the vertebra of the spine are united together (“fused”) so that motion no longer occurs between them. Thus, spinal fusion is the process by which the damaged disc is replaced and the spacing between the vertebrae is restored, thereby eliminating the instability and removing the pressure on neurological elements that cause pain.
Spinal fusion can be accomplished by providing an intervertebral implant between adjacent vertebrae to recreate the natural intervertebral spacing between adjacent vertebrae. Once the implant is inserted into the intervertebral space, osteogenic substances, such as autogenous bone graft or bone allograft, can be strategically implanted adjacent the implant to prompt bone ingrowth in the intervertebral space. The bone ingrowth promotes long-term fixation of the adjacent vertebrae. Various posterior fixation devices (e.g., fixation rods, screws etc.) can also be utilize to provide additional stabilization during the fusion process.
Notwithstanding the variety of efforts in the prior art described above, these intervertebral implants and techniques are associated with another disadvantage. In particular, these techniques typically involve an open surgical procedure, which results in higher cost, lengthy in-patient hospital stays and the pain associated with open procedures. In addition, many intervertebral implants are inserted anteriorly while posterior fixation devices are inserted posteriorly. This results in additional movement of the patient. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for introducing an intervertebral implant.